Remember
by MeghanWagoner
Summary: With every action comes an equal and opposite reaction. What if Queen Selenity became alias with a certain Saiyan king? What if they make a different reality than the one we have heard. What if things were different?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Serenity floated in the vast space towards Earth. Her mother meant for her to be reborn with her other senshie. She would have if not for the space ship that knocked their star seeds off course; Their souls if you will. Now Princess Minako of Venus was headed towards England with A destiny as a great detective. Princess Riena of Mars was headed to a small shrine in Japan to be a priestess. Not that different than her original destiny. Princess Makoto of Jupiter was headed to America to be with a family of very strong wrestlers. Lastly there was Princess Amytassa. She was headed to Germany to a family of doctors. She would be raised in the best schools and save many lives.

Princess Serenity finally landed in her mother. Her star seed to be reborn in this small quaint family. She would not know that her previous self was a princess of the majestic moon kingdom. She would not know of her friends or family there. Little did she know of how small Earth really was and the many adventures she would go on.

A young girl with silvery blonde hair sat on the steps of her best friend's steps. She was waiting on him to be allowed to play. His mother was serious about studying and refused to let him do anything until his daily study was completed. When his mother noticed she was sitting there, she kindly invited her in. "Usagi, you should have told me you were here! What if someone saw you and snatched you up? I'd never know!" She looked at the small woman. Her black hair in a bun with her Chinese style dress slightly wrinkled from cooking and wear. "Sorry Chi-chi-san. I didn't want to interrupt his studies." The lady smiled at her. "Please. I just made cookies. Come eat some." Usagi walked in and grabbed a chocolate ship cookie. "Thank you!"

Not long after Usagi's third cookie, someone grabbed her hand and made her start running out the door as he yelled out "Bye Mom!" Her blue eyes stared at the boy's spiky black hair and orange gi-like outfit. "Goten! Wait up! You know I can't run like this!" They started to slow down and both laughed. "Sorry Usa, but I was so tired of studying. I had to get out before mom found out I skipped a few pages." She winced knowing he would get a yelling later. "Why was today so important to you Goten? You acted like it would kill you if I didn't come meet you today." He laughed. "Usa, I want you to meet my other friend. My mom and his mom has been friends for years and our dads are kinda like rivals." A boy maybe an inch taller than her ran towards them. His hair in a bowl cut 90's boy band style. "Hey, I'm Trunks. I've heard a lot about you." She stared at his blue eyes. "Do I know you?" she asked. He looked confused then shook his head no. "Guess maybe you just look like someone I saw before. Oh well! What are we gonna do today?"

Later that afternoon Usagi walked down the hill Goten lived on to her home. Her mom had passed years ago protecting her from an alien invader. He was killing for fun and she pleaded for him to spare their lives. He promised not to hurt her daughter if he could kill her. She agreed. Her father had rushed home to find the house half blown up and Usagi in her bed crying. She saw on the news his name was Nappa and Goten's father killed the alien. She wasn't sure how but that is not what mattered. Her mother's death was avenged.

"Tou-san I'm home!" She called as she walked in. After a moment of no answer she went to the kitchen and started making an easy dinner. She saw on the fridge a memo letting her know he would be late due to work He had a story to cover out of town and could be gone overnight. to stay with a friend. She sighed and called Goten. "Mashi Mashi." Gotens big brother answered. "Gomen for calling so late Gohan, but is Goten there?" there was a small pause then he answered. "Gomen Usagi-san. He is over at another friend's house tonight. Is everything okay?" She felt tears prickle. "Y..yeah. I'm fine. Can you let him know I called tomorrow?" After hearing a yes they said goodbye. Looks like another lonely night in the dark. She knew she wouldn't sleep all night and if her dad got home in the middle of the night she would have to stay hidden. He didn't like her home alone all night.

At about 2 in the morning she heard a soft knock on the back door. She freaked out and ran to her hidden room in the wall. After a harder knock she heard the door open. She shut her eyes tightly as she could praying for them not to find her. "18, I think its empty tonight. We can rest here for the night and will set out in the morning. " a girl with short blonde hair set on the sofa. "They are not the richest people. think they have any food?" The short black haired man shrugged. The man set out looking around the house. She held her breath as he walked by her hidden door. Her father made a secret room just in case another even like when she was younger happened. Glad he did now but she wasn't sure about how good these people's hearing was. He stared at the wall a minute too long. "What is it 17?" He looked away at his companion. "I thought I heard something. They might have a rat."

That night Usagi stayed awake all night and waiting. As the 2 people left the phone rang. The couple waited for the answer machine. "Hey Usa. Gohan told me you called. I hope you didn't stay home alone last night again! I know you wait till early morning to sleep so umm... Call me when you wake up." The couple started searching the house more in depth this time. "Come on Usa. Time to show yourself! If not I will start blasting this entire house to tiny bits with you in it," said 17. Usagi took a deep breath and opened the sliding door behind the large family tapestry. "Please. Take all of the food. I will not say anything."

They looked at the small girl. "How old are you Usa?" She looked at his cold eyes and stared. 18, the girl bent down beside Usagi. "Please. How old are you?" Usagi looked at her and saw feelings. Hidden feelings deep down. "I am 7. My father is away on business. I am all he has since the aliens killed mom. I heard you knocking and hid. I promise I will not say a word. Can I please live?" 17 started building an energy ball in his hand until 18 shook her head. "I think she will pose no threat to us. She is a young human child who is scared and lonely. Her father didn't even make sure she had someone to look after her as he went off. Maybe she can come with us and I can take care of her?" 17 looked at 18. "Is your core malfunctioning? Does the master need to reprogram you again?" 17 walked to 18 to touch her neck. "If you just walk away we will not need to backtrack and continue on our way. I will not say a word about this again." 17 nodded his agreement and both took off flying.

Usagi collapsed from exhaustion and slept till late afternoon on the floor of her living room. Goten came by to check on her and found the back door open with Usagi collapsed. He picked her up easily and flew her as quick as possible to Trunk's home. "Bulma! I need your help!" A blue haired lady in her 30's walked into her front room. "Goten, what is the meaning of this?" Goten told her what he found and Bulma ruched her to the med wing of her office. "She was sleep deprived and dehydrated. It seems like she also has something that zapped her energy. Who is this Goten? she is drained like nothing I have seen before." Goten looked at the small blonde girl. "She is my neighbor. Her dad is gone a lot for work and she normally stays at my house. When I checked on her this morning she was like this." Nodding Bulma went to get her husband who might be able to read her energy level better.

She found her husband in the training room. The moments she walked in the gravity level became normal. "I need your help." He stopped mid punch and sneered down. "Onna, why are you interrupting me? Just go get one of them blasted vibrating things you like so much." She gawked. "I need your help on a girl that got brought to me by Goten. Something is wrong." "I don't' have time to deal with Kakarots youngest brats breeding." she couldn't help it. "So the average age of sex is 7 on your planet?" He stopped again and grumbled as he walked behind her. If he didn't go she would never leave him alone.

As he walked in he saw the girl and felt faint. He ran to her and scooped her into a cradle hold. "What the hell did you do to Serenity?!" He yelled at Goten. Goten shook not knowing what to say. "I... I ... I ..." "Vegita. What is gotten into you? Goten found her like this and didnt know where else to bring her!"

After a few hours Goten went back to her house to leave a note for her dad. He would get worried when he got home. He just said that she was sick so he took her to Capsule Corp. He then went home and told his mom and brother what was happening. Vegita stayed with Usagi until she woke up. "mm... Wh..where am I?" Vegita looked at her. "You are at my Mate's home. You are safe. Ren. I thought I lost you forever... By the time I got to you there was nothing." She looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about? Did they destroy my house?! He promised not to if she went with him!" Vegita looked confused. "Who promised?" "17. He promised not to hurt my home or 18 if she went with him. She wanted me to go with her but he said she needed re-programmed." Vegita looked at her strangely. "Who am I Ren?" She looked at him closely. "You look like a boy I met the other day. Trunks." Vegita let a tear fall. "I'll go get his mother." He walked out and found Bulma.

Bulma walked in with some soup and bread. "Here. You need to eat something dear. What happened?" Usagi told her and she looked worried. "Rest dear. Goten left a note for your dad to tell him you are here." She left and went to Vegita as he was eating. "I think she saw androids. She may be able to tell us what to look for if there is a new threat." Vegita ignored her. After a while he finally spoke. "She is to be no where near any danger."


	2. Chapter 2

A few years had passed since Usagi met the Brief family and life was going rather smoothly. She now lived next door to the Brief's so that when her father was on business she could stay with them. She also started to be great friends with Trunks and his family. Vegeta was often caught watching them play. Goten would come over to play still.

One afternoon while playing in Bulma's flower garden Trunks and Goten decided to spar. Usagi still did not want to learn to fight and chose to pick a bouquet instead. While picking the flowers Trunks sent a ki blast towards Goten. Goten dodged at the last minute and neither looked at where the blast was headed. Vegeta had been watching and jumped in front of the blast right before it hit Usagi and Usagi started crying. "Why did you take that? Now your Hurt!" Vegeta laughed. "The brats can't hurt me." "But your bleeding!" By this point the boys had come over apologizing. "I'm sorry Dad! I will do 1000 push-ups or train 80 times Earth's gravity or or... I'll give up video games for a month!" Usagi reached to Vegeta's back as a warm white light glowed from her hand. Vegeta's wounds healed as she passed out.

Vegeta carried her to her room and laid her down. "You will start to remember now Hime. I just hope you don't remember the bad memories." Vegeta walked out after making sure she was comfy in her bed. "Brat, send Kakorats brat home and meet me in the gravity machine." Vegeta walked to his training room and waited. When Trunks arrived his head was down and he waited for a beating. He knew his father treated Usagi like a prized treasure, almost like a daughter. He knew he would get beat for this one.

"I want you to hear me out boy. I don't want to repeat myself. Usagi is about to have a hard time with merging with her past self. There might be things that will be emotionally hard on her. Her people were not known for violence. In fact, her former mother tried to shelter her from it as much as possible. We may need to help her to learn to get past the past. Do not let me catch you making her cry. I almost killed Nappa for it." Trunks looked shocked. His friend knew Nappa? He nodded and got up. After his father turned his back to start training he left.

Trunks went to his mother in her lab. "Mom, I have a question." She motioned for him to continue. "You have made lots of things but have you ever made anything to view dreams or to see old memories?" Bulma pushed her hair out of her face as she looked around for a hair tie. "I dabbled with one when I was younger. Why? Wanting to see what Goten dreams about?" She asked while laughing. Trunks smirked. "Something like that." She went to an old workstation and picked up a small device. "You draw up a tiny bit of blood like a diabetic machine. Then you view it through the projector. Be careful though. I was never able to figure out how to search through memories or how to pick which ones to view. You may wind up watching him bathe." Trunks glowered. "I'd gauge out my eyes mom. But thanks!"

He walked to where his dad had got his with his ki blast and found a little blood on a flower. The zinnia flower she had picked were of a mix. After scooping the blood drops into the machine he walked to his room and turned on the video.

Trunks stared at the viewer. The images started blurry then focused on Vegeta as a boy about 8 or 9 standing looking at a palace. Everything was a silver or white. There was very little color. Trunks watched his father walk around until a small 4-year-old ran at him and jumped into his arms. "Veggie you came! I told them you would but they said you wouldn't!" She hugged him tightly. He rubbed her long blond hair while saying, "Of course I came to your birthday celebration! I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't. You want to go scare those girls as revenge?" The little girl giggled and nodded.

The screen changed to a girl about 10 walking to him and curtseying. "Help Vegeta-onnisan. I have missed you. Please tell me all about your most resent adventures!" They walked along the past as Vegeta talked about a planet he recently visited. He gave her a small necklace with a crescent moon dangling from it. "They made it for me saying that I had a dear friend that needed it. It will communicate with the one I am wearing that way if you are ever in danger you can tell me and I will rush over.

She giggled and let him help her put it on. "Thank you. I fear mother is arranging me a fiancé. I really wish she would leave it alone and let me choose myself. I am only 10!" He shook his head. "My dear Serenity. You are a princess and we royals do not get to marry for love. We must do what is best for our kingdoms even if it means our love is never truly shared." He watched as she teared up. "I wish I was a normal girl. Then I could find someone to marry. Like your friend Raditz! He is always so funny and sweet!" Vegeta stood quickly. "You cannot be serious Ren! I would never allow you to be with that womanizer! He is not good enough!" She laughed. "Then who should I ask would be worthy enough my dear Prince?" He sat down and thought a moment before finally looking up. "There is a convent I know of. It's an entire planet of them. They take women from around the universe who wish to pray and be celibate. I am sure I can get you in." The blond girl stood and started walking away angrily. Vegeta started chasing her apologizing.

The next memory was of Vegeta rushing to the moon in his space pod listening to a woman talk through the necklace. "I fear mother will make me go through with this dreaded wedding. He is in love with another and I know he has been with her. He tries to hide it but I know he is unhappy. I wish our parents would understand that it would be a fruitless marriage and possibly make this threat of war, a reality. I have not told mother that I keep receiving dead animals in my room nor about the letters I have found threatening me. Telling me about the chance of war. That the people of Earth would never except me. Please. What should I do?"

The next scene was of Vegeta lading on the moon and finding ruins. Nothing but fallen buildings and blood. Vegeta let out rage as he hit and kicked any and everything. He had lost his home, his freedom, his best friend. There was nothing left for him. He would get revenge starting with the one who cost him his freedom. That left him away from his best friend, his sister. Freeza.

When the memories stopped Trunks hid the machine and wrote what he learned down in a journal. He planned to figure all this puzzle out. He may be young but he knew he loved Usagi and would protect her. Even from her past.

Alright people. If you liked it please favorite. And please review! Let me know how I am doing! Thanks! MVW


End file.
